we could play truth or dare?
by bubble chi
Summary: boredom strikes leading into a game of truth in dare between fionna and marshall things quickly get heated. what can a simple game start? quick fiolee fic, lemons will be updated quickly enjoy .
1. truth or dare?

hi! so i havent updated in over a year /.\ im sorry for my old fic i have over 10 that i need to update and idk ive always been bad at getting an idea for a fic starting it and ditchin old ones. this is just a quick fiolee fic lemons and such enjoy.

i walked carefully trying not to make a sound my sword ready.

i loud crunching noise burst from behind me i swung round getting ready to kill whatever was there, i looked around for a second confused as nothing was there i squinted as i heard laughing from above instantly know who was there.

" marshall what the hell? i was about to kill you." he floated down facing me placing his hands on the shaft of my sword pulling me towards him with it " oh you where gunna kill me?" he stated teasingly inches away from my face.

" i-" he cut me off with a deep chuckle " whatever bunny." he pulled away floating in there air now picking at his nails " you're an ass ya' know." he smirked beginnging to follow me as i walked out of the foreset staying in the hem line of the trees " yeah but you love me." he winked " haha whatever keeps you going."

" anyways what are you doing here shouldnt you be scaring babies or something." i pulled an umbrella out of my bag handing it to him as we started to exit the shadows " all the babies are out of town." he smiled now beside me

" how about you im suprised youre out alone." i looked at him oddly " well considering cake barely lets you eat with a fork." i rolled my eyes punching him in the arm " oh shut it, she just cares about me. besides she out of town for a few days with lord mono." he shrugged closing the umbrella as he entered her house.

" so whatca wanna do?" i asked throwing down my backpack ploping onto the couch " i have a few ideas." he winked chuckling " haha seriously." i asked rolling of the couch sitting down on the ground infront of him " we could play truth or dare." i thought about it nodding " sure why not."

" okay you first." i said making him smirk darkly.

OKAY I PROMISE I WILL NOT MAKE ANYMORE FIC UNTIL THIS IS DONE IT SHOULD BE A FEW CHAPTERS LONG AND I WILL UPDATE QUICKLY ILY.


	2. lets change it up

" truth or dare?" he smiled looking straight at me " trut-da... um truth?" i was scared to answer not know on what marshall ask " whats your bra size" he chuckled my face instantly turning beet red " um- 36 C." i looked down into my lap fiddiling with my thumbs.

" okay bunny your turn. dare ." i looked up thinking for a second " ummmm i dare you too eat a table spoon of pgs extra hot hot sauce." he rolled his eyes and got up walking to the kitchen " you're boring ." he grabbed the bottle squeezing a blob onto his tongue swallowing it quickly i held in a laugh as his eyes began to widened and his face turned red " is it hot marshy?" i teased as he began fanning quickly at his tongue " s-shut up." he opened the fridge chugging at some milk sighing in relief .

i was about to laugh until he glared at me " truth or dare?" he said placing the milk back into the fridge still flustered " um dare." i smiled walking back into the living room, he smirked looking at me darkly making me regret my choice " i dare you toooo..." he looked me up and down and continued " i dare you to take off your hat." i was suprised i figured he would ask for my virginity or something i shrugged and grabbed it by the ears pulling it off my head slowly feeling my hair fall down, curls landing awkwardly in my face. " you look better with it off fi." he smiled grabbing the hat from me and pushed it into his pocket.

half a hour passed along with a bunch of other questions and dares i sighed after a answered how many times i've gone commando " marrrssshyyyyy." i whined throwing my arms up dramtically and laying down on the floor " this is getting boring." he looked at me his eyebrows knitting together " fine lets change it up." i sat up and smiled " and how will we do that?" he paused and thought for a second " we strip?" a confused expression spread across my face making him answer fully " we ask or dare each other anything in the world and if we chicken out on it we have to take off something." i thought for a second questioning if this was the best idea to play a game like this with someone like marshall " um okay." he smiled and moved closer to me " i'll start-"


	3. what the hell just happened?

" um truth." i looked at him nibbling on my lip anxiously " have you ever touched yourself?" my face instantly heated up making me look down into my lap " c-chicken." i dint exactly know how to tell Marshall i play with myself " ha ha fine by me." i nodded and took off my socks still blushing.

" dare baby doll." i mentally moaned at the sudden pet name trying to focus on the game " oh um i dare you to stop teasing the candy people for one week." he scoffed " ssh chicken other then you thats my only pass time." he sat up on his knees slowly beginning to Um button his plaid shirt bits of his chest starting to come into view until it was fully off giving me full sight of his toned yet lanky figure.

i swallowed heavily " um dare." i tried to pay attention to his face but my eyes eventually went down to his abs making me shake my head and move back up continuing this cycle until he eventually spoke " i dare you too call pg and tell him you love him." he snickered loudly " what no! besides i don't even like him anymore chicken." i groaned standing up taking off my skirt slowly trying to cover up my panties with my hands as much as possible.

i held my none needed breath staring as she pulled off her skirt exposing the rest of her milky thighs, she sat down cheeks practically on fire i continued to eye her up and down until she cleared her throat " um truth or dare?" i shook my head regaining myself " um truth." she pondered for a second until finally coming to a conclusion " who do you like?" my eyes shot towards her practically screaming no.

i didn't wanna say chicken and be completely obvious, i could always lie but she knows when I'm lying its like some weird girl thing, i though to myself for a second catching her attention " is marshy embarrassed?" she giggled moving beside me and poked me teasing. i looked up at her smirking " and why would i be embarrassed?" i moved in front of her looking into her making her blush a deep shade of red that if i may add made her look twice a delicious " i-i" i placed my hands on her knees slowly inching my face towards hers which was now looking downward into her lap a lump of thick curls covering her face.

" you what? please baby doll I'm an open book, I'm never embarrassed about anything especially around you." my hands snaked from her knees to her chin pulling her face up towards mine now only centimeters apart. " havent you even considered i have a liking towards little blond bunnies?" her face managed to get darker as my words lingered on the only thing keeping us from kissing. " i- um yea i don't know." she bit her lower lip sending shivers down my spine.

" truth or dare?" i whispered my other hand now playing with a curl. " dare." she managed to spit out clearly she obviously wasn't thinking straight if she chose dare in this situation.

his breath danced across my cheeks with every word making me quiver. I blurted out dare it being the first thing to come to mind instantly regretting it. he waited a few seconds before chuckling darkly " i dare you to let me take off whatever you still have on." my eyes widened beginning to picture hi sliding down my panties. either way i was getting naked in this situation and it may as well be all at once " o-okay."

my head was spinning with his words, he pushed away from his face grabbing my hand pulling me up off the ground with him . his hands began to make their way slowly down the crease of my back lingering just above where my bra hooked eventually pulling it off with on quick motion. i blushed heavily watching him throw it across the room. he stood still for a few seconds looking me up and down his hands now at the dimples on my back.

he got onto his knees looking up at me for a seconds before opening his mouth and moving up slightly catching the waistband of my white cotton panties onto his fang beginning to drag it down my legs using his mouth. fully pulling them off me with his hands and slowly starting to stand up taking in my body as he reached my face mimicking earlier centimeters away.

" glob Fionna you're so fucking beautiful." i sharply inhaled as his cold hands pressed against my hips massaging circles using his nails. his lips finally pressed against mine making me softly moan into his mouth. he pulled away looking at me lustfully.

"gosh bunny you look so edible -" a loud knock at the door made us both jump back quickly eyes widened " oh baby cakes I'm ." cake chimed from the outside of the house the sound of keys jingled making us both ramble quickly for our clothes " go out the window hurry fuck." i whispered/screamed throwing on my skirt ad shirt gathering what other clothes i could find of my mine before running up the ladder throwing myself into my bed. Marshall pried me and cakes window open luckily the sun set a few hours ago " ill See you soon ." he winked before quickly flying out.

the sound of cakes paws made me jump again i shut my eyes rolling myself into the blankets quickly pretending i was asleep " -" i heard her curse quietly under her breathe before shutting the door of our shared room and presuming down stairs.

i sighed in relief looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out what in the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning having a lustful sleep filled with dreams of Marshall. Cake was still in deep so I figured id get the day started.

Walking into the bathroom I blushed, my hair being in a heavily knotted mess ( partially from Marshall playing with it) I began brushing it out groaning as I ripped out strands of hair.

After a few minutes of wrestling with the bees nest I chose to ditch the hat for today and go for my bunny ears head band and a few bobby pins, I put on my regular outfit and began to go downstairs throwing on my backpack deciding id go for a walk. Pushing my way out the door I started venturing my way around AAA.

I came across a small lake placing my stuff down and taking off my shoes along with my socks I dipped my feet in sighing as the water engulfed me up to my thighs I layed down on the grass swirling my legs aimlessly enjoying the coolness.

Everything was relaxing until I was covered into a dark shade making me jump back falling into the lake. I looked up groaning " Marshall lee !" I barked pulling my way out of the water now soaking wet, he was laughing so hard his umbrella fell out of his burning him making him whimper and quickly scramble for it until he had it back into his grasp fully covered from the horrid sun.

" you deserved that you ass." he shrugged and pulled me into a hug kissing me softly as we pushed away " whatever bunny." I giggled a little " you're all wet now." he looked down and groaned " ugh now I gotta change." I nodded in agreement before grabbing his hand and walking towards his house.

" so howd you sleep babe?" I shrugged looking towards him " fine I guess, how about you?" he stopped beginning to open the door to his house holding it open for me once it was unlocked " terribly I was thinking about you all night." I blushed looking down into my lap " r-really?" he chuckled and closed the door locking it " of course silly. Now how about I get us some dry clothes?" I nodded and he flew upstairs leaving me alone and flustered.

He returned a few minutes later wearing nothing but jeans making my breath hitch " ha all my plaid shirts are dirty I gotta get pg to do more laundry for me. Here" he handed my a grey tee shirt and a pair of stripped boxers " they may be a little big but that's all I had sorry babe." I nodded and smiled " thanks marshy."

I tried to focus on anything but her, those goddamn wet clothes wrapped around her perfect curves teasing me " yeah no problemo." I tried to act as normal as I could and not like so horny teenage boy, she began going upstairs leaving a trail of foot prints making me smirk slightly glob she was so fucking cute.

Eventually she came back down and I nearly burst, her hair was down in a curly tangled mess, my shirt draping off her shoulder and boxers almost falling down. " hey um marsh where can I put these?" I looked back up to find her holding a pile of wet clothes I walked up to her and took them " um here is fine." I threw them onto the table smiling, getting an idea.

" ill be right back." I walked behind her pretending to go upstairs until she turned around, I flew down quickly placing my hands on her hips and my mouth on her neck making her gasp " m-Marshall mhfm." I went in front of her beginning to kiss her roughly picking her up making her wrap her legs around me flying upstairs into my bed.

She moaned quietly as my lips traveled down ripping off my shirt from her body once I reached her collarbone " I - wanna- finish- off- what- we -started." I said in between kisses. After a few seconds my lips where above the hem of my boxers and pulled them down quickly kissing up her thighs leaving soft bite marks until I got to her woman hood lingering between her thighs teasing her before plunging my tongue deep insider her making her moan loudly tugging at my hair " Marshall oh- my glob." her words where stuttered and breathy. I moved up to her clit flicking my tongue softly before sucking digging my nails into her thighs.

Her moans grew and I pulled away pushing her up to face me kissing her quickly taking off the rest of my clothes already rock hard. She looked down and blushed staring at my cock. I groaned and pulled her on top of me setting her above me " ready babe?" she nodded and looked into my eyes, I slowly guided her hips down onto my dick before entering her taking my time so I wouldn't hurt her " o-owe." her eyebrows knitted together eyes glossing " baby doll." I whispered quietly kissing her softly until she reached the base " you can um move now." she whimpered. I started her pushing her hips up and down moaning quietly feeling her tight walls wrap around me " f-fuck." her whimpers turned into moans quickly as I sped up making her ride me.

The room filled with groans and demands eventually squeals as she became closer making me go quicker sending her into release and me a few seconds after. " mhm fuck fuck." her voice died down into my neck panting heavily, she pulled away from me slightly looking at me " I love you Marshall." she blushed " I love you too bunny."


End file.
